White Day
by Asael
Summary: Watanuki brings Doumeki lunch one day, and gets a gift in return.


XXXholic is not my property. It belongs to CLAMP, who also apparently own my soul.

White Day

by Asael

It was a gorgeous day. The sun was shining brightly, there were no clouds in sight to mar the azure blue of the sky. The birds were singing sweetly, and every now and then there'd be just enough of a breeze that no one was going to get too hot. In short, it was perfect.

Unfortunately, Watanuki was far too irritated to enjoy the beauty of nature. Nor could he enjoy the archery competition he'd come to watch-- or, rather, been forced to come and watch. Really, he didn't see why he _had_ to bring Doumeki lunch. Of course, he owed the other boy for saving his ass on multiple occasions, but really, hadn't he paid for that enough already? Apparently not.

There was always the chance that Himawari-chan would come as well and make the whole experience less hellish, but she'd been unable to make it today. "I'm sorry, Watanuki-kun, Doumeki-kun! My mother's going out, and I promised her I'd clean the house while she's gone. But I'm sure you two will have fun without me, you're such good friends!"

She never seemed to listen when Watanuki protested that NO, they were NOT good friends, they didn't get along at all, couldn't she see that, couldn't YUUKO see that, couldn't everybody see that? But Doumeki had just nodded and said they'd see her at school, and then turned to leave, practically FORCING Watanuki to follow or else seem terribly rude, and he hadn't gotten a chance to remind Himawari-chan once more that he really really didn't like Doumeki.

And now he was stuck here. With Doumeki. Well, not actually with Doumeki, since the other boy was competing right now. And of course, to add insult to injury, he was doing incredibly well. Watanuki supposed he shouldn't have expected anything more. The fates seemed to loathe him, after all, so of course they'd make sure to make his life as miserable as possible. Just like Yuuko. Actually, if he didn't know better, he'd have thought this was somehow her fault, but he knew that this once it wasn't.

Of course, it was a little nice. Being outside on a day like this, not having to work… but he'd had to make lunch for Doumeki. That pretty much ruined the niceness of it all. Watanuki grumbled to himself, remembering Doumeki's usual request for something difficult or strange, and his own eventual capitulation and attempt to actually make or procure it. Still, he was proud of his cooking, even when it was for Doumeki.

The regular thunk of arrows into targets had ended, and there was polite applause from the spectators. Watanuki squinted against the sunlight. It looked as though Doumeki had won again. No real surprise there.

He watched the other spectators leave, and waited a few minutes before heading down to meet Doumeki. He had won. Great, one more thing to make Watanuki's day just a little more pathetic. Not that he begrudged Doumeki the victory. He knew the other boy practiced pretty hard, on top of his apparent natural talent.

While Watanuki hated to admit it, he knew that despite his normal annoyance with Doumeki, the boy was very talented and generally a good person. Although, of course, he was also stone faced, cold, superior, and really freaking irritating. Watanuki had no idea what all the girls saw in him. It was sickening.

At that moment, as if summoned by Watanuki's thoughts, Doumeki rounded the corner of the building toward him. He nodded hello to Watanuki, who twitched slightly. Was talking really so difficult.

"Doumeki. I brought your lunch." Watanuki held out the wrapped bento box, ungraciously.

"Mm. Thanks." Without another word, Doumeki took the food. He opened it and peered inside, probably checking to see if Watanuki had actually managed to make the (strange, unnatural) food he'd asked for.

Watanuki focused all his energy into a firm glare at Doumeki. "Nice job in the tournament. I have to go home, the entryway needs to be swept." He turned on his heel, walking off and leaving Doumeki in his dust with no further words exchanged.

Or at least, that was the plan, until Doumeki reached out casually and grabbed his arm, throwing him completely off-balance.

Watanuki flailed for one long moment, trying very hard to keep from falling on his ass. Luckily for him (and, probably, Doumeki), he succeeded.

"What… WHAT THE HELL! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!" Watanuki yelled, whirling on the other boy, who was watching his antics with an expression of bored interest.

"I almost forgot. Sorry this is so late." And with no more warning then that, Doumeki reached out and pulled Watanuki into a kiss.

For one long moment, Watanuki didn't move. He couldn't, he was frozen in shock or possibly horror. He was going to die. He was going to die RIGHT THERE and it would be Doumeki's fault and, somehow, Yuuko's. His life had been too short! He was too young to die! It couldn't end here!

He found himself unconsciously kissing Doumeki back. It was a good kiss, not that Watanuki had much to compare it to, soft and slow and not terribly chaste. He was just really starting to enjoy it when his brain started working again. He pushed Doumeki away like he was on fire and shot backwards like a rocket, stopping a few steps away and raising a hand to point at Doumeki, face flushed.

"ARE YOU INSANE WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING YOU PERVERT!"

Doumeki shrugged, licking his lips slightly. His expression didn't seem to have changed at all, which was the most disturbing thing. "Didn't have a present for you. Figured I should give you something. Happy White Day."

He turned and started walking away, leaving Watanuki to stare openmouthed at his back.

"I-- you-- that wasn't-- it's--" Watanuki blinked in shock. "WHITE DAY WAS MONTHS AGO!" He flailed in place for a moment, then took off running towards home, cheeks pink and lips red.

Apparently unaffected by this declaration, Doumeki continued walking. Lunch awaited.


End file.
